Imagamebabe's Diet Coke And M&M Poetry Corner
by HamanoAiko
Summary: So, I took St. Fang's idea, and created my own poetry corner. Of course, it's not as good as the original, but, hey, why not. This is how I get when I drink Diet Coke and eat M&Ms late at night..... YAY! wrote this at about 1:30 am...


Mom left the M&Ms out again... when is she going to learn? (hopefully not soon... hide a stash in a secret spot in our computer room)

Becca (Lil Miss Poe) created a Ning website for our blog (which I like much better). It's pretty much Max-Dan-Wiz that doesn't send you so many annoying emails. Just witnessed my brother trying to strip..... Let's just say, he's 14.....

WARNING: I kinda go crazy at night if I have caffeine (especially diet coke... and M&Ms.... makes my brain go WEEEEEEE....) and I just so happen to be drinking Diet Coke and eating M&Ms. Maybe that clears up the 1st sentence...

Plus: (god, wish I would just get this over with... hate writing these) I pretty much changed my full name to Hamano Aiko (it's my japanese name.... which means something like (Hamano)seaside field-(Aiko)child of the morning sun. Random thought: Wouldn't that be like, Child Of The Morning Sun in the Seaside Field???

Me: Who knew gym shorts had more than one use?

Max: WTF???

Me: Sup, homeskillet?

Max: .................

Me: Homefry?

Max: ..............

Me: Not even homie?

Max: .......

Me: So, how do you feel about Saint taking Fang?

Max: Fang was taken, and by someone that's a saint? Whaaaa?

Me: **holds back giggle** Nevermind then.

Max: Okay..... Hey, what's that over there?

Me: Oh, that's Leslie.

Max: Who?

Me: Kaze Katakage?

Max: ...?

Me: A friend.

Max: What's that above... her... head....?

Me: Oh, that's just Ricky's mind control box.

Max: Who?

Me: Her ferret.

Max: Her ferret controls her mind....

Me: Yeppers!

Max: Are you serious.

Me: Wanna hear the poem I wrote about him?

Max: Please, **starts to say no**-

Me: Okay!

___________________________________________

Ricky

By: imagamebabe

Ricky is evil

Ricky possesses Leslie

Ricky likes to eat people's feets

Ricky hates your face

Ricky attacks peeps

Ricky scares me

Ricky is a Ricker-roo

Ricky likes to eat slippers

Ricky likes to kill beach balls

Ricky is a ferret,

And he probably scares you a lot.

____________________________________________

Max: So, let me get this straight: he's an evil ferret that possesses his owner, eats feet and slippers, hates my face, attacks peeps, scares you, kills beach balls, and is something you call, a 'Ricker-roo'.

Me: Yep. **giggle**

Max: What. Now.

Me: You... **giggle** Said... **giggle** Balls...

Max: WHAT!?

Me: **really fast** You said balls.

Max: WTH!?

Me: Hey, that gives me inspiration for a song!

Max: HELP ME!

____________________________________________

Balls

by: imagamebabe

I like,

bouncy balls,

but not the balls,

that bounce in your jeans,

yes, I like,

bouncy balls,

the ones you can bounce off people's heads!

____________________________________________

Max: Was that necessary?

Me: Yep.

Max: So it's as necessary as you.

Me: More.

Max: Right.

Me: New song with the same tune!

____________________________________________

Team F-Nick

by: imagamebabe

I'm on,

Team F-Nick,

So screw Edward,

and everyone else,

yes I'm on,

Team F-Nick,

And I'm also on Team Iggy!

____________________________________________

Max: You know what?

Me: Yep.

Max: What?

Me: HAPPY HAPPY JUICE!

Max: NOT AGAIN!

Me: Fine. But as long as I can haz cheezeberger.

Max: Whaaaa?

Me: LolCatz?

Max: **clueless**

Me: You don't do much, do you?

Max: Other than have my life written for me, and being stolen by you guys.... Nope.

Me: You should really watch some YouTube. Or some TV. God.

Max: Hey, we have Twitter!

Me: And what is the verb that you do on Twitter?

Max: Twittering?

Me: NOPE! It's tweeting.

Max: Whatever.

Me: Hey, you should have a facebook.

Max: No thank you. Hey, wasn't your name on that, Max-Cassidy?

Me: IT WON'T LET ME CHANGE IT TO HAMANO!

Max: Poor you.

Me: Yay! My other story has 14 reviews! Only 4 more!

Max: Isn't that one the Finding the Truth one where I leave the flock because I'm pregnant with Fang's kid and then find him again and then-

Me: SHHHHHHH! That's all I have up.

Max: SHE MAKES-

Me: EHHHH!

Max: SHE MA-

Me: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Max: What's with the 'EHHHHH'?

Me: Well, actually it sounds more like random noises, but I couldn't put in all the random noises. I do that when people need to shut up.

Max: .......Thanks.

Me: YOUR WELCOME!

Max: Watch this: Taco.

Me: HEEHEE!

Max: See what I have to deal with?

Me: ....Eddie....Eddiepuss....

Max: WHAT THE HECK!

Me: HOLY SHIZZZZ!

Max: What?

Me: Ya know how I have a Mac?

Max: Yeah. A really old one, too.

Me: Well, I just found out, if you F11, it makes the page disappear to the bottom. And the first time I accidentally tried it (two seconds before I wrote this), it went down REALLY SLOW, and I started freaking out.

Max: Yeah, I can see that happening. You're the kinda girl who can watch a horror movie, laugh at it, and then jump ten feet off the ground when the toaster goes off.

Me: What? Saw IV was hilarious! Gosh.....

Max: Yes, seeing peoples guts is hilarious.

Me: YAY!

Max: Oh my god....

Me: Poem time!

____________________________________________

My friends

by: imagamebabe

My friends are cool

but not as much as the teachers at school

well, okay, I take that back.

As long as they don't wear their short shorts back.

_____________________________________________

Max: Who wears short shorts?

Me: My Social Studies teacher Mr. Hubbert.

Max: A guy.... who wears short shorts....

Me: He wore them a lot, too!

Max: ....... Thanks for that useless info and horrible mental picture.

Me: YOUR WELCOME YET AGAIN!

Max: Wow.

Me: SONG! SAME TUNE AS BALLS!

_____________________________________________

Diet Coke

by: imagamebabe

I like,

Diet Coke,

But not the Diet Coke,

That's generic

I like,

Diet Coke,

Because it makes my brain go WEEEEEEEE!

_____________________________________________

Max: Thanks for sharing.

Me: Heehee!

Max: Isn't it your bedtime?

Me: It was an hour and... twenty eight minutes ago.

Max: Go to bed.

Me: .......Okay. But you aren't going anywhere.

Max: What?

Me: **hits the red button**

Max: HEY! **cage falls on her**

Me: At least your used to it. **leaves**

Max: HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

______________________________________________

I'm evil.

Ha!

HAPPY JUICE is a reference to one of my other humor fanfics. Go check it out, and realize why those words make Max freak.

Balls song..... W00T!

For now,

Imagamebabe


End file.
